Mistake gone Good
by nchapps
Summary: As of 7th grade, Troy & Gabby are been a couple. Now, senior year, they have been dating for 5 years, but something that will change their lives will happen. Very cute Troyella story. better than summary. Read it if you love troyella! rated M. NO DRAMA!
1. Passing notes & janitors closet

**Gabby's POV**  
Troy & I entered the halls of East High on a Friday morning of our senior year. I spotted my friend Taylor as she was walking up to us. Taylor has been our friend since 2nd grade.

"Morning Gabby. Hey Troy. What's up?" Taylor said.

"Good morning Tay. Nothing really. Extremely exhausted because someone kept me up most of the night!" Gabbysaid giggling.

"Well. Sorry. But you enjoyed it so it was worth it,right?" Troy said smirking.

"Yeah. It was fun so i guess it was worth it. But I will blame you if I fall asleep in class and get a detention. We should have stopped at 2 a.m when I said so because it was late but noooo! So seduced me to keep going." Gabby said giggling again.

"Alrighty guys. Im still here. Can you not talk about your sex life in front of me? Taylor said.

"Sorry." Troy and Gabby said at the same time while laughing.

"You guys were talking about your sex lives again in front of Taylor?!" Chad said walking up. We met Chad in 1st grade and were friends ever since.

"Hi Chad. And yes, but we didn't mean to." Gabby said.

"Ahhh... I see. Hi Gabster. Hey Troy. Hello Babe." Chad said kissing Taylor. Chad was the only one who  
could get away with calling me Gabster.

"Hey Man. What's up?" Troy said while doing their handshake.  
**Narrator's POV**  
The rest of the gang came over. That included Chad Danforth, Taylor Mckessie, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross, Ryan Evans, Katie Martin, Miley Stewart, Jake Ryan, Lilly Trescott, and Oliver Oaken. We all had boyfriends/girlfriends that were in the gang. Chad and Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi and Jason, Ryan and Katie, Miley and Jake, and Lilly and  
Oliver. But Troy and I had been together the longest. We all said hi and then headed off to homeroom with Darbus.

"Hello class. How are you today? Good I hope. We are going to start learning about Shakespeare today and..." Ms. Darbus started talking but the rest was a blur to Troy. His mind drifted off to the romantic date he had organized and was going to take Gabriella on. He was very excited. Then he turned his head slightly and looked at her. She was drifting to sleep. He decided to write a note to her and pass it to her. He wrote it and passed it to Chad who passed it to another person eventually reaching Gabriella. Since Troy and Gabby had passed notes so much, when a note came to a person, they automatically knew it was from Troy to Gabby or from Gabby to Troy. No one else ever passed notes in class. Strange isn't it? She received it and read:  
_Hey Beautiful,  
No sleepy time yet. You'll get plenty of that  
tonight(maybe) after our date. So stay awake! (:  
I love you,  
Troy  
P.S. I'm thinking about you!_

She giggled to herself. Troy was looking at her and smiled when he saw her giggle. Since he was paying attention to her, he was the only one who heard her giggle. She started to write back to him. He received it and read:  
_Hey handsome,  
Alright, i'll try but I don't know how well it will  
work. That's funny, Im thinking of you too! Keep  
passing notes to me so I stay awake. Oh wait, never  
mind, look at the time. Right now, 5 minutes left.  
During free period, meet me in the janitors closet. I  
haven't gotten a kiss from you in lets see, 90  
minutes! Oh my!  
I love you,  
Your Baby Brie  
P.S. We aren't having sex in the janitors closet Troy  
Bolton. I know that what you're going to think when  
you read above. We can just make out._

He smiled widely at the thought of how Gabby knew what he was thinking. He did think that was what they would do in the closet. But I guess he would just had to wait until tonight. He looked at the clock. He read 9:33 a.m. 2 minutes he thought. The bell rang and everyone rushed out. Troy ran to the janitors closet to meet Gabby. Luckily, they had all classes together which meant they had free period together. When he got their, Gabby was already inside waiting for him. He  
opened it and Gabby pulled him in and shut the door quickly and locked it.

"I missed you!" she said leaning in.  
"I missed you more!" he said also leaning in.

They shared at slow passionate kiss. Which eventually turned into a hot and steamy make-out session. He pushed Gabriella up against the wall lightly and lifted her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He kissed her lips, her jaw-line, and finally made it to her neck. She moaned the whole time. Slowly he made his way back to her lips. He put his hands up her shirt slowly. She pulled back.  
"Troy.. I said no sex!" she said giggling.  
"I know. Can't I at least put my hand there? Please?" He begged giving the puppy dog eyes and lip.  
"Alright Bolton, you win!" she said while leaning in to continue their make out session.  
"Yay!!" He said as he leaned in.

They continued their make out session with Troy hand up Gabby's shirt and occasionally, under her bra. She ran her hand up and down his abs. Several times, Troy made his way to her neck kissing it in her sensitive spot for long period of time and then back to her lips. After a long hour, Gabby pulled back.

"Troy... what time... is it?" She said out of breath.  
"10:35 a.m." he replied kissing her neck again.  
"10 more minutes Troy. Then we have to fix ourselves up so we don't look like we just made out for an hour. Ok?" she said moaning every time he hit her sensitive spot.  
"mmmm..." he said and went back to kissing her lips.

The 10 minutes went by quickly and Gabby pulled back.  
"Troy, as much as I want to continue this, we gotta fix ourselves up and go to class."  
He kissed her lips and neck one last time and said, "I know."

They brushed their hair, fixed their clothes, Gabby fixed her made-up, and then the bell went off. Gabby and Troy quickly got out of the closet before anyone was out of the class room. It was lunch time now.

"Hey Gab.. Holy shit! What the hell is on your neck?" Sharpay loudly but not so the whole cafeteria  
heard.?  
Like it? Hate It? Press the button below! (: Alright. So. What is on Gabby's neck? I think its pretty obvious. But maybe you haven't realized it. Or maybe your too young to understand. And if you don'tunderstand, I advise you stop reading this. I rate this the highest rating(i think its M). It has swearsand inappropriate stuff. Very graphic! So read the next chapter.


	2. Perfect date & something forgotten

"Hey Gab.. Holy shit! What the hell is on your neck?" Sharpay loudly but not so the whole cafeteria heard.

Gabby quickly put her hand where Sharpay was looking and pulled a mirror out of her purse.  
"Were you and Troy in the closet again because that is the biggest hickey I have ever seen in my life!  
Gabby looked into the mirror and removed her hand.

"Shit!" Gabby pulled out some cover up and tried tohide it. She hid it a little bit but it was still kind  
of noticeable.

Troy came over right as she was putting her cover-upaway. "Hey beautiful." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Hey. Look what you did! Now I have 2, one from lastnight and one from now!" she said as she pointed to  
both hickeys.

"Oops!" Troy said while laughing a little. The rest of the gang came over.

"Hey Shar, hey Gab... wow, that is one big hickey you got there Gabby. Closet during free period again?"  
Taylor said trying to hold her laughter in.

"Ha-ha. Laugh all you want. Is it that noticeable? I tried to cover it up. I guess it didn't work too well.  
I'll just put my hair in a side pony-tail. It should hide them both." Gabby said pulling her hair into a  
side ponytail.

After lunch, they had a few more classes. Then Troy had basketball practice so Gabriella went but didn't  
watch. She did her homework and finished just as they were finishing practice.

"Hey Baby" Troy said smiling as he came up to her.

Gabby smiled. "Hey"

"Alright. Im going to drop you off so you can get ready. Dress formal. Then I will go home and get ready  
and pick you up at 7. Alright?"

"Sounds good!" Gabriella said as she got up. Troy grabbed her bag and they left.

7:00 p.m sharp. The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled walking down the stairs. She opened the door and saw 2 amazing blue eyes  
staring at her.

"Wow! Gabriella, you look amazing!" Troy looked at her speechless.

"Thank you Troy! You look quite amazing yourself. So, Shall we go?" Gabriella said smiling.

"Why, thank you. And we shall" Troy said holding out his hand.

They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way.  


About 10 minutes later, they pulled over on the side of the road.

"Troy? What's wrong? Why are we pulling over?" Gabriella said.

"Nothing is wrong. I just want you to put this on." Troy said handing her a blindfold.

"Aww. Do I have to?" Gabby said as she did the puppy dog face.

Troy closed his eyes. "No way. Im not falling for that face. Put it on. I want to surprise you."

Gabby sighed. "Ok, Ok. I will put it on. I do love surprises!"

Gabby put the blindfold on and they continued driving for about 5 minutes. They pulled  
into somewheres. Troy got out and ran to Gabbys side and helped her out. They walked for about a minute and then stopped. Troy removed the blindfold off of Gabby.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Troy! Its beautiful. You did this all for me?!" Gabby said turning to look into Troy's eyes.

Troy had organized a beautiful dinner on the beach with candles and rose peddles spread everywhere while the sun was just setting.

"Anything for you." Troy said as he leaned in and kissed Gabriella slow and very passionately.

As they pulled away, Gabby said, "Thank you Troy, so so much!

"Your welcome. I love you Gabriella Nicole Montez." He said leaning his forehead onto hers.

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton." She replied.

Troy pulled her chair out for her and she sat. After they ate, music started playing. Troy stood and held  
out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He said.

"You may."

They danced to each song and after about 10 minutes, they decided to go back home. Troy was spending the night at Gabbys.

When they got home, they had the house to themselves because Maria, Gabby's mom, was away on a business trip.

They went straight upstairs. Troy went to the bathroom and then went in Gabbys room where she was  
waiting. As soon as he entered the room, he was pushed onto the bed and Gabby kissed him with a lot of  
passion.

He rolled over so he was on top. The kissing with a lot of passion, was now a make out session. Troy  
picked Gabby up and pinned her to the wall. He carefully reaches behind her and unzipped her dress as  
she was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She slid his shirt off and rubbed her hands up and down his abs. He  


moved his lips down softly kissing her jaw-line and then her neck. Shortly after, he slid her dress off  
and it fell to the floor.

Gabby moaned as Troy kissed her sensitive spot on her neck. Still holding her, Troy walked over to her bed and laid her down. Gabby unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants off and they  
landed on the floor.

They rolled over so Gabby was on top. Troy reached up and carefully unbuckled her bra  
and slid it down her arms and threw it. Gabby then pulled Troys last piece of clothing off, his boxers.  
Once they were on the floor, they rolled over again so Troy was on top. He slowly kissed her jaw-line, her  
neck, her chest, her breast, and all the way down to her belly button. He finally slid off her thong and made his way back up to her lips and they went on for 6 hours straight not realizing they forgot  
something.?

What did they forget? This life changing this STILL  
hasn't happened! When will it happen? And what will  
happen? Read the next chapter  
(:?


	3. Throwing up & apologies

1 week later

For the past 2 days, Gabi has been acting weird. Mood swing, weird cravings, feeling sick but not throwing up, and she's been very pale. Troy is starting to worry about her a lot.

It was a saturday morning. Troy had spent the night. Troy woke up first.

Opens his eyes and sees that Gabby is sleeping peacefully.

"Morning Beautiful" He said and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morn... oh no!" She covered her mouth, got up and ran into the bathroom

with Troy right behind her. She reached the toilet and threw up. Troy held her hair up.

"You alright baby?" He asked softly.

"No.. Im gunna puke aga..." She threw up.

Ms. Montez, Maria, ran into the bathroom. "Oh, sweetie. Are you alright?"

She shook her head no and threw up again.

Troy put his hand on her forehead. "She feels a littlewarm, but not much. Maria, could you go get the thermometer?"

"Of course" She left the bathroom.

"Alright, I think im done." Gabby said back against the wall. Troy got up and got her some water and mouth wash. After she was done with the water and mouth wash, Troy picked Gabby up, walked to the bed, sat down and leaned against the head board. He laid Gabby back on him and stroked her hair.

Ms. Montez came back. "Here. Put it under your tongue." Gabby did so.

"99.9. Not bad, but still a fever. How did you feel when you got up. Tell me everything you felt this morning Gabby." Ms Montez said.

"Well, I got up, and suddenly felt a wave of nauseacome over me. I also had a slight head ache. When I got up to run to the bathroom, I got very dizzy and

lost my balance but was still able to run to the bathroom." Gabby said weakly.

"Umm. Alright. Troy, Gabby, I want to ask you guys some questions and I want, no, I need you to be very honest. Okay?" Ms. Montez said emphasizing the word

need.

"Okay." Gabby and Troy said nervously.

"Have you two had sex?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Yes." They both said quietly.

"Did you use protection?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Ye..." Gabby started but then stopped. "Every time except once..."

"And when was that?" Ms. Montez said.

"About a week ago. On Friday." Troy said honestly.

"Mom, you don't think im.. pregnant do you?" Gabriella said slowly, scared, nervous, and said the last word quietly.

"I don't know honey. But im going to run to the pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test. I will be back in about 10 minutes. Until then, stay in bed, and drink some orange juice or water. Alright?" Ms. Montez said.

"Okay and Mama, thanks for not being mad." Gabby said with a weak smile.

"Your welcome sweetie. I know how in love you and Troy are so it might not be so bad." Ms. Montez said smiling. Then she left.

"Im so sorry Troy." Gabby said as a tear slid down her cheek.

He wiped her tear with his thumb and asked,

"Baby, why are you sorry? There is nothing to be sorry about."

"I might have just ruined your future though. If i am pregnant, then we are going to have to miss a few weeks of school to take care of the baby. Maybe no college. And basket..." Gabby said now crying.

Troy cut her off. "Shhh. Brie, its not your fault. And I don't care about that stuff. I only care about you, and this baby if you are pregnant. We can make it through this. Our love is strong. Your my one and only and I love you. We can make it through anything and I will be right beside you during this whole thing and I will help you raise this kid. And this may not be a

bad thing you know." He said with a smile. Then kissed her.

"Why do you always know exactly what to say?" she said giggling.

"I love you too Troy. Your my one and only.And thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, lets put a movie on until your mom gets back alright? What do you want to watch. Your choice." He said smiling.

"Umm... we should watch... The Pursuit of Happyness." She said excitedly.

They watched the movie. About 15 minutes went by and Ms. Montez came home.

"Alright Gabby. Use all 3. We will wait 5 minutes, and it will tell us. Okay?" Ms. Montez said while giving it to her.

"Okay mama. And again, thank you." She said while walking into the bathroom.

5 minutes went by.

"Okay. Ready?" Ms. Montez asked?

Hmmmmm... What will happen. Is she pregnant? What

will happen if she is? Will their love survive? How

will their friends and the rest at East High take it?

And especially, how will the Boltons take it?


	4. Worries & the Boltons

"Okay. Ready?" Ms. Montez asked.

They both took a deep breath. "Yes." They flipped all 3 over and they all said..

"Positive" Gabby said shaky and tears were in her eyes.

"Im scared." She cried softly into Troys chest.

"Shh. Baby Brie, its alright. Everything is going to be okay. Your going to be a great mother. And your not going to go through this alone. I will be right here every step of the way." Troy said embracing her and stroking her hair. "I love you Gabriella" He kissed her forehead.

After a few minutes and she was calmed down, she said,

"I love you too Troy. And thank you.. for everything."

"Anything for you" he replied

Maria smiled about the way Troy treated Gabby and how he calmed her down. She knew immediately, that Troy was going to be a great father, and that sometime

in the future, Troy and Gabby would get married. She knew from the moment she met him that they were each others one and only. She knew Gabby would be in great hands.

"Troy, your going to need to tell your parents. Do you want me to call them and we can all talk about this together?" Maria asked.

"That would be great. Thank you so much Maria." Troy replied.

About 15 minutes went by, Troys parent had just arrived and they all sat in the living room. Maria on a the chair, Leslie(Mrs. Bolton) and Jack(Mr. Bolton) on a 2 seated couch, and Troy and Gabby on the 3 seated couch. Gabby was curled up in a ball and was leaning against Troy with his arms around

her. She was pale, and very exhausted, and still was a bit queazy and had a headache.

"So.. there is something important we need to discuss? Is that right?" Leslie asked curiously but was smiling.

Leslie and Jack loved Gabby like she was their own. They also knew, like Maria, that Troy and Gabby were each others one and only. They knew they

would get married and were quite excited about it.

"Umm. Yes. I am actually quite excited about the news I am about to tell you. I can tell Gabby is too, but she is a little scared. I am too to be honest." Troy began and Gabby nodded.

"So.. what is this excited news?" Leslie asked excitingly.

Troy took a deep breathe. "Mom, dad, Gabby is pregnant."

There was a silence for a few moments but suddenly..

"Wow. Congratulations! Im so happy for you guys. Really. I think this is a sign that you guys are truly meant to be together forever" Leslie got up and gave them both a hug.

Jack was shocked at first but then was able to say something.

"Congratulations guys. Im very happy for you. But what about school and things like that."

"Thanks" they both replied. Then Troy began.

"And that is also what we need to talk about. College, and money, and things like that. We want to discuss it now so we can be totally prepared even though we have 9 months."

"Right. Well. Im not exactly sure. College will be hard with the baby. Its your senior year and its October, so they baby will be born around August. Which means you guys will probably have to take a year off. Then when the baby is 1, you could put her or him in a daycare, or maybe sometimes me, your father, or Maria can take him or her. But once Gabi is 3 months, she can't go to school anymore. But im sure we have enough money to get a home school teacher." Leslie explained.

"And I want to get a part time job for a little while and get some money. I can work until it gets closer to my due date." Gabriella said.

"And I will also be getting a part time job to get some money. Im not sure where, but I'll go checking around." Troy told them.

"I can help with the money. I have a bunch saved away in case we needed it. Also I have money from Gabi's father that he left us in his will. And we definitely need it for a crib, and all the furniture things. And clothes. I have some clothes from when Gabi was a baby if it's a girl." Maria said.

"We can also help. We have plenty of it. More than we need and me and Leslie were thinking of giving some to charity but we can give it to you guys. We have some clothes from Troy also." Jack said proud that he could help.

"Thank you guys so much. It means a lot knowing that we have your support. I know we are only in high school, but I really think we can handle this." Gabby said as she smiled.

"Your welcome. But it is getting late so we have to go. Work in the morning and school for you guys. Troy, are you staying or coming?" Jack asked.

"I have some extra clothes and my bag here. So Im staying incase Gabby needs me. And I want to." Troy said as he put his arm around her. Then he got up,

hugged his parents, and Troy and Gabby went upstairs.

"This definitely could be something good." Leslie said smiling.

"They are going to make great parents. Even if they are in high school."

"Yes. It definitely could be. And they will be great parents." Marie said as Jack and Leslie left.

When Troy and Gabby got to Gabbys room, Gabby said, "Troy, Im still scared to death. I know we can do this, but what if im not a good mother, or what if

I..."

Troy cut her off. "Listen to me. I know you are scared. That is to be expected. Im not going to lie, im scared too, and I know this will be a lot of work and it is going to get tough at times. But you will be the most amazing mother. You are around kids all the time. Kids love you and you love kids. You will make mistakes, but everyone does. Your human, that is

expected too. But we can do this. Okay?"

Gabby nodded and Troy pulled her into a hug. She felt so safe. Like nothing could hurt her. She was so happy that he is the father.

"I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too" he said

Well. The life changing thing, I think we can safely

say, has happened. Will they tell the gang? The rest

of the school? How will everyone else react? Read the

next chapter!?


	5. School & telling Ms Darbus

The next morning. Troy woke up. He looked at Gabby in his arms. She looked pale like she did the day before. He knew immediately that she would have morning sickness. He slowly slid his arms away from Gabby. Quickly but quietly ran down stairs got a big bowl and ran back upstairs. Thank god when he returned, Gabby wasn't awake. But he needed to wake her up so she would be able to have a few minutes or morning sickness, get ready, and still be at school in time. He walked over to her, placed the bowl under her chin, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. She stirred a little bit. And suddenly threw up. Troy caught it in the bowl.

"Ugh! Shit!" she yelled. She hadn't realized the bowl and thought she threw up all over the covers.

Troy chuckled. "Its alright baby, I got a bowl. You comforter is still clean."

Between throwing up, she said, "Thank… You"

"Shh. Your Welcome." he said. After about 12 minutes, Gabby was done with the morning sickness. She got ready in about an hour. She had never gotten ready that fast.

"God. I feel like shit today and I look like shit. Could this day get any worse." She said annoyed.  
"Hey hey hey. You look beautiful. Today will get better. Take some tylenol. It will help your head ache  
and might help the queasiness." He said while handing her some tylenol.

"thank you." she said quietly

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at school. When they walked in, there was lots of chaos. Troy put his  
protective arm around Gabby

.  
"Troy, are we going to tell the gang?" Gabby asked in a whisper.

"Only if you want to" He said

"Okay. I want to. But when? We've got 45 minutes. Maybe we can take them up to our place or just  
somewhere private. We can tell them there." Gabby said thoughtfully.

"Okay. Lets get them and head up to our place." He said as he putting his arm around her waist.  
They gathered everyone and went to Troy and Gabbys place.(Which was the roof of the school that no one knows about. Troys hide-out in the HSM 1.) Still, no one knew about this except Troy, Gabby, and the science club. The gang was amazed when they saw it.

"Alright, me and gabby called you guys up here for a reason. We need to tell you guys something. Me and her are happy. Our parents know. They are happy. So.. Gabs, me or you tell?" Troy said

"I will." Gabby said and sighed, "Im.. im pregnant!" She stuttered at first but then managed to say it.

There was silence for a moment until...  
"Oh my gosh. Congratulations! Thats fantastic. Im gunna like.. be an aunty.. sort of!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Wow man. Congrats. You'll make a great dad." Chad said patting Troy on the back.

"Thanks." They both said.

They talked about the baby and what Troy and Gabs would do about school and things like that until the  
bell rang.

During Ms. Darbus' class:  
"Shakespeare was a famous play writer as you may know. He wrote Romeo and Jul.." Ms Darbus began. But in the middle of her sentence, Gabby ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth. Troy ran after her knowing she was about to throw up.

"Bolton! Back in your seat!" Darbus yelled.

"No!" He replied. "GABBY!" he yelled after her. Gabby burst into the girls bathroom and Troy was only a few steps behind her. She reached the toilet and threw up. Troy reached her and pulled her hair back. Gabriella hates throwing up. It scares her so she started crying while puking.

"Shh. baby, its alright." Troy said rubbing her back.

"Troy... you shouldn't be in... here. It's the girls... bathroom." she said in between throwing up.

"Shhh. sweetie. don't talk. wait until your done.. and I don't care what bathroom it is. I told you that I  
would be here for you no matter what." Troy said still rubbing her back.

Just then, another girl walked in. She looked at Troy confused and then saw Gabby throwing up and nodded. After 10 minutes of being sick, Gabby was finished. Troy got her some water, and gum.

"Thank you Troy. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you." she said hugging him.

"It was my pleasure. I love you too." He said kissing the top of her head. They walked hand-in-hand back  
into Darbus' room.

"Miss. Montez, are you alright? I assumed something was wrong when Mr. Bolton over there yelled at me and ran after you." She said with a slight smirk.

"Oh, uh. Yes Ms. Darbus. Im fine." Gabby said and smiled.

"Should you go to the nurse considering you just threw up?" Darbus said concerned

"Um.. how'd you know that?" She asked confused.

"A student told me. But should you?" she told her

"Gabs, I think we should tell her incase something like that happens again. But we don't have to. Only if you want to." Troy whispered to Gabby.

"Ms. Darbus, could we talk to you in the hall?" Gabby asked They walked out into the hall.

"What is it?" Darbus asked

"Wow. this is kinda hard to say. well. im. uh... pre.. pregnant" She said quietly

"Oh. Wow. Well. Congratulation. I understand. I will excuse you from class if you are sick or something. We can discuss this more later." Ms. Darbus said kind of shocked.

What will the principal say when they have to tell him? How will the school react when they find out if they do? Read the next chapter!


	6. Telling the Principal

It was time for gym. The whole hang had it together.

"Alright. Today we are just going to play basketball. Just laying low. If anyone doesn't want to play basketball, just chill on the bleachers I guess." Coach Bolton said.

"Gabriella, Troy, come here." Jack said.

"What's up dad?" Troy asked.

"Office first. Private conversation." They went into his office.

"So, this is gym. And I don't think Gabi here should participate as much." Jack started. Troy and Gabi nodded. "Things like today, sure. But if we do something that I don't think is safe for Gabi or the baby, I want her to sit out."

"Okay. That's fine." Gabi said.

"Your classmates are going to ask why you are sitting out too. We need to discuss what we should say. " Jack told them.

"Well, sometimes we could say she doesn't feel good. Or wrist injury. We shouldn't say ankle, cause then she would have to limp all day or something." Troy suggested

"Okay. That would work. You leave school at 6 months right? And we won't have to use those excuses for the whole time you're here; you should start to show around 3 months." Jack said.

"Right." Gabi said.

"Guys, you need to tell the principal. I don't think he will kick you out or anything, but he needs to know. Maybe you guys could do it now since we aren't doing anything important. I can come with you if you'd like." Jack suggested.

"He's right Brie. We should do it now. And I think it would be a good idea if you came, dad." Troy agreed.

"Alright, lets go." Gabi said.

"Hey, does the rest of the gang know about this yet?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." They said in union. They walked out of the office and headed for the principal's office.

_Knock Knock_

They heard a faint "come in"

"Ahh. Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton, Coach Bolton, what brings you here?" Mr. Matsui asked.

"Well, there is something we, actually more like Troy and Gabriella need to tell you." Jack said.

"Yes?" Mr. Matsui said to Troy and Gabi.

"Well, you see sir, um… I am. Well." Gabriella stuttered.

"Brie is pregnant Mr. Matsui." Troy finally said. Gabi buried her head in Troy's chest scared of what his reaction was going to be. There was silence for a minute.

"Really? Wow. Um, that was unexpected." He said in shock.

"Yeah.." Troy said.

"Okay. Well first off. Congratulations. Second. We are going to need to discuss this." Mr. Matsui told them.

"Thank You." Gabi said.

"Well, me, my wife, Maria and the kids talked about it. We came up with some stuff. But one thing you need to know is that Gabriella will be attending East High until she is 6 months. Then she will start home-schooling. Troy will continue school and basketball until the end of the year." Jack clarified.

"Okay. That's fine. About the students finding out, I don't think they'll mind. You're East Highs favorite couple after all. And you haven't had any trouble the what, 4 or 5 years you've been dating." The Principal said. Everyone laughed.

"I think we will be fine in that department." Gabi said giggling.

"Okay well, is there anything else? I think we discussed everything we need to. If you have any concerns, come see me. And again, congratulations." Mr. Matsui told them.

"Thank you." They all said back. They all walked out. Once the door was shut, Coach Bolton headed back to the gym, Troy and Gabi stayed back.

Gabi sighed in relief, turned to Troy as a tear slipped from her eye. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She sobbed.

"Shh baby girl. This is good news. He didn't kick us out or anything, he wasn't even mad. There's no need to cry" he whispered in her ear which stroking her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She calmed down after a few minutes. "I know. I'm sorry. God, these stupid hormones. They are all whacked out! I was crying because I was really happy. But these hormones just made me emotional." She laughed.

"No need to be sorry Brie. Your allowed the be emotional. You're pregnant." He said into her hair.

"Shh! Not so loud. I'm not ready for the whole world to know." Gabi said.

"Oops. Sorry."


	7. Doctors Appointment

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled from the upstairs bathroom that connects to her room. It was 9:00 so they were getting ready for bed. Troy was grabbing a bowl just in case.

"WHAT?" He replied from the kitchen.

"We have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning at 11." She called down to him. It was Friday night. So the appointment was on Saturday.

"Okay. What time do you want to wake up?" He asked coming into the bedroom.

"Um… 9:30. Leave by 10:30. Get there at 10:45." She told him.

"Okay. Sound good." She came out of the bathroom and laid in bed. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night baby. I love you"

"I love you too Troy."

The next morning, they were at the hospital for their appointment.

"Gabriella Montez?" The female doctor called. They got up and followed her in the room. She sat down on the bed with Troy holding her hand.

"Hello Gabriella. I'm Dr. Brakman. Call me Kayla though. Who is this? Boyfriend?" Kayla asked.

"Hi Kayla. Yes, this is my boyfriend, and the father of the baby. His name is Troy." Gabriella introduced.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Troy stuck out his hand to shake.

"Hi Troy. You too. Now, lets check this baby out, shall we?" Kayla got out the ultrasound.

"Okay." Gabi said. "Oh and please, call me Gabi."

"Okay. Now, this will be cold." The doctor said while opening the gel. She squirted some on her still flat belly and Gabi sucked in a breath.

"Do you want to see the baby first or hear the heart beat?" She asked.

"Hmm... See the baby."Troy said.

Kayla turned on the screen and moved the stick around her stomach trying to find the baby.

"Oh, here it is. Oh, wait! Oh my." Kayla said with a shocked expression.

"What?! What's wrong?" Gabriella asked frantically.

"Nothing is wrong. It looks like you guys are having twins! Congratulations!" Kayla said enthusiastically.

"twins?" Gabi whispered with a smile and teary eyes.

"That's right baby. Twins." Troy told her softly with a smile. He squeezed her hand and then kissed her forehead lovingly. Kayla had never seen a couple so in love. Not even an older one. And they were only in high school. Troy and Gabriella were her favorite patients by far. Young & in love.

After listening to the heartbeats, which brought more tears to Gabriella's eyes, they went to the park to walk around.

"Are you happy?" Gabi asked as she looked up into this blue orbs. They were sitting against a tree looking out at a lake. Gabi was between his legs.

"More than you'll ever know Brie. You've made me the happiest guy in the world." Troy replied softly.

"And you've made me the happiest girl in the world." She replied in the same tone.

"I love you Brie."

"I love you too Troy." They leaned in and met in a sweet kiss. They stayed in that position for about an hour longer. Gabriella eventually fell asleep.

"Come on Baby Girl. Lets get you home." Troy whispered. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the car. Once she was settled in, he went to the driver side and drove home. When they arrived, he picked her up and carried her into the house and laid her on the couch.

"I love you Baby. Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead and left the room. He went into the kitchen to find his mom making lunch.

"Hi mom" He greeted her with a hug.

"Hey sweetie. How was the appointment." She asked.

"It was good. We can talk about it after Brie wakes though." He said.


	8. Another important thing!

Hey everyone. Sorry for all of the authors notes. But I have a question.

Is there anyone that is reading this who is good at writing sex scenes? If so, would you be interesting in writing mine? I'm not so good at it. If you are interested, let me know. And when I have one coming up, I will tell you where it will be, the mood and all those details.

Thanks!

You can either message me, or review this!


	9. Scared & more news

15 minutes later, Troy walked into the kitchen where his mom was.

"Hey mom, I'm going to pick up some clothes for Brie. She will want to sleep here tonight. Alright?" Troy asked.

"Okay sweetie. Drive safely." Lucille, Troy's mom, told him.**(A/N. I know I said Troy's moms name was Leslie, but I changed it. I couldn't remember Leslie.)**

About five minutes after Troy left, Gabriella woke up.

"Troy?" She called out. No answer. "TROY! WHERE ARE YOU?" She started to panic.

Lucille came running in. "Sweetie, Troy went to get some of your clothes so you would have some for tomorrow. He said you were sleeping over."

Tears came to Gabriella's eyes. "I want Troy." She starting sobbing. Lucille wrapped her arms around the crying girl trying to calm her down. "I want Troy. I'm scared. What if something happens to him?! I can't do this alone! Troy…"

About five minutes later, the door opened and in came Troy. He heard Gabi crying and ran into the living room and took her in his arms.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm right here. You're okay." He whispered to her.

"Troy! I thought something happened to you. I was so scared!" She sobbed into his chest. He kept whispering calming words in her ears. He had a feeling that her hormones were kicking in and that they were going to be twice as bad because she was having twins.

About ten minutes later, he felt her breathing even out and looked down. She had fallen asleep on his chest. She was clutching his shirt in her fists so he picked her up, repositioned them so they were laying down and she was on top of him, and fell asleep.

A while later, he woke from his sleep. He figured it must be around 3 or 4. He looked down at the sleeping beauty on top of him. She was breathtaking. She looked so beautiful. He moved a strand of hair that fell in front of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She stirred and started to wake up, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Hi" she said in a low whisper. She snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Hello beautiful" He greeted softly. "I love you so, so much. You know that, right?"

She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Yes, I do know that. I love you too, more than you'll ever know." And with that, they joined their lips in a slow, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, they pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"You are so amazing." He complimented her.

She giggled. "Likewise. But we need to tell your parents about the appointment. So come on wildcat" She got up off of him. "You are a very comfortable pillow. Did you know that?" Troy just laughed.

They walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Jack had come home while they were sleeping.

"Have a nice nap?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we did. Your son is a very comfortable pillow." Gabi giggled. "Oh, Lucille, Troy, sorry for my break down earlier. I don't know what came over me. I just got really scared and I don't know why. So, sorry."

"Non-sense Gabi. Your hormones are just acting up. It's normal." Lucille told her.

"She's right. You're pregnant. You can act however you want to." Troy told her and kissed her cheek.

"So, how was the appointment?" Jack asked the teens.

"It went good. Actually, we got a bit of a surprise." Gabriella said.

"Oh. Really? What was it?" Lucille asked.

"Well, we're having twins." Troy told his parents.

"Twins! Oh, that is great guys! No wonder you were so emotional. I thought you were a little too emotional to be pregnant with just one baby." Lucille exclaimed. The soon-to-be-parents let out a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations. But you know it will be harder, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we know. But we are very excited. We know it will be difficult, but we will get through it." Gabi assured.

"How far along are you Gabi?" Lucille asked.

"Three weeks." Troy and Gabriella said together.**(A/N. from the day at school when they told the principle to the doctors, two weeks had past. I didn't feel the need to write chapter about their days at school where it would be the same like everyday.)**

"With twins, you should start showing soon." Lucille told her.

"I know. Then I'm going to have to starting wearing bigger clothes so no one will notice my stomach, and then I have to shop for maternity clothes, and –" Gabriella started getting emotional so Troy cut her off.

"Shh… And you will still be as beautiful as ever; we will be closer to being able to hold our beautiful twins in our arms; and everyone will get jealous because we are so lucky to have two special babies on the way and people will be jealous because we have each other, and that our love created such beautiful things." Troy said in a soothing tone. Gabriella calmed and a soft smile found its way to her lips.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Brie, I love you too."

"Come on, lets run to my house so we can tell my mom about the twins." Gabriella said.

They left and drove to Gabriella's house.

"Hey mom." Gabi said.

"Oh, hello sweetie. Hi Troy. What bring you here?" Maria asked.

"We wanted to tell you about our appointment." Gabi said.

"Oh, right! How did it go? Did you get a picture?" Maria asked as they sat in the living room.

"Yes. Here you go." Troy handed her the picture.

"Oh my. There are two babies there, isn't there. Your having twins?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Gabriella squealed.

"Congratulations sweetheart!" She got up and hugged them.

They were so happy their parents were happy about the twins. It could have turned out totally different and they could be alone in this. It meant a lot to them to have their parents support.


	10. Hormones & Gabriella's past

A few weeks had passed. Gabriella was now 9 weeks pregnant but was not yet showing but had a fuller look to her. She mostly looked like she was slightly bloated. Although to Gabriella, she felt like she was showing.

Troyella was getting ready for school. It was Monday morning. Gabriella was having another mood swing today. This one was lasting longer than usual and was the worst one she has had so far. She has barely left Troy's side all morning. Troy had called the doctor to ask if being very clingy was normal with pregnant women. Dr. Kayla had said all women were different but she has seen plenty of women act that way.

Troy and Gabriella entered the school with Gabriella tucked tightly under Troy's arm. After going to Troy's locker, they went to Gabriella's. The gang walked up to them as Troy shut her locker.

"Hey Troyella!" Sharpay pepped.

"Hey guys." Troy said. Gabriella was standing in front of him, his arms around her and his hands resting on her tummy.

"Hi." Gabi said in a small voice. She turned in Troy's arms and nuzzled her face into his chest before settling. Her hands were on his chest, lightly gripping his shirt.

"Hey… Troy. Is she alright?" Kelsi asked.

"uh… yeah, she's okay." Troy answered.

"Oh, ok then. Come on Gabs!" Katie said and grabbed Gabi's arm and went to pull her away.

"No!" Gabriella whimpered and gripped tighter to Troy as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh! Sh... sh.. don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Sh... it's ok." Troy soothed, tightening his grip. "Guys, you shouldn't do that. She hasn't really left my side all morning." He explained.

"What?! Is she okay? Is that normal?" Chad asked, his brotherly side kicking in.

Troy looked around the see if anyone was listening or was close enough to hear. "Yeah, she is okay. The doctor said some experience it, some don't. Some get hit with it hard, some not so much. She's okay though." Troy told them.

They all nodded understandingly.

"What are you going to do about classes though?" Ryan wondered.

"I'm not sure. I mean, the classes I have with Brie, hopefully they will let her sit on my lap for class or something. If it's okay with Brie, maybe we can just put our desks together." Troy directed the last part at Gabriella. She just gripped tighter onto his shirt and Troy took this as a no.

"The classes I don't have with her, I have no idea. We might have to miss class and go to them after school and get them to give us the things we missed." Troy thought for a moment. "Yeah that is what we will do."

Just then, the warning bell rang.

"Ugh… Darbus time." Groaned Jason.

Everyone laughed, though Gabi just let out a small giggle. Troy grabbed the bag they shared and they all walked to homeroom. Gabriella was still tucked under Troy's arm and her head was on his shoulder.

One they reached homeroom; Troy set down their bag under his desk and sat down, Gabriella sitting down on his lap. She pulled her knees up and Troy wrapped one arm around her back and one around her knees. She tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes. The arm wrapped around her back reached her stomach and he rubbed soothing circles under her shirt.

"Mrs. Montez, please return to your seat." Ms. Darbus said.

The class minus the gang was shocked. They expected her to say something along the lines of, "Ms. Montez, does Mr. Bolton look like a chair to you? Seat, now!" They all knew how much she hated PDA.

After Ms. Darbus said this, Gabriella whimpered, gripping Troy's shirt as a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Sh sh sh! Don't worry. You're staying right here." Troy whispered and hugged her tighter. Ms. Darbus, can I speak to you in the hall?" she nodded.

Troy stood up and set Gabriella's feet on the ground and they walked into the hall. Gabriella was again tucked under his arm. She turned in his grip and snuggled her face into his chest.

"Uhm… Brie, her hormones are really bad today. She hasn't left my side all morning. The doctor said some women experience emotional attachment a lot, some don't. brie was hit really hard with it. Can she just stay on my lap?" Troy pleaded.

"Okay. I understand." Ms. Darbus said after a moment of thinking.

"Could I go see Mr. Matsui? I need to talk to him." Troy asked.

"Don't you have free period next?" Ms. Darbus asked him. Troy nodded. "Could you go then?"

"Yeah sure."

The three walked back into the class room. Troy and Gabriella say back in the same position as Ms. Darbus started announcements. The students were confused as to why their teacher was allowing Gabriella to sit on Troy's lap. Some students noticed Troy's hand rubbing circles on Gabriella's stomach and figured she didn't feel good or it was her time of month and she had cramps.

The bell rang and Troy and Gabriella went to Mr. Matsui's office. Troy knocked on his door once they got there and they heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door.

"Ah! Troy, Gabriella. How are you? What brings you here?" He asked. Troy say down and Gabriella sat on his lap and curled up.

"We have two chairs you know." Troy shook his head and signaled his principal to not say that. Gabriella again tightened her grip and made a sound of protest and fright, squeezing here eyes shut.

Troy explained the situation for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Mr. Matsui told him he would let the teachers know he was allowing Gabi to sit on Troy's lap. He would also excuse them from the classes they didn't have together and let them go to them after school.

Once they left Mr. Matsui's office, they went to the gym because Troy had practice. He hasn't thought of that and didn't know what he was going to do. When Troy walked into the gym, practice had started already. Everyone looked at them but continued to practice.

"Dad, I don't know what I am going to go!" Troy said once they reached Jack.

"Do about what son? Hello Gabi." Jack greeted. Gabriella muttered a small 'hi' and then turned into Troy, hugging him.

"Brie hasn't been able to leave my side all day. She gets really scared if I'm not holding her." Troy explained.

"Hormones?" Jack asked knowingly. Troy nodded. "I don't know Troy. You need to practice."

"Brie, what if you stayed with my dad? And during breaks, you can snuggle back up to me until I need to start practicing again. And if at any time while we are practicing and you need me, my dad will pause practice pr put someone in my place. Is that ok?" Troy asked.

"Troy." Gabriella whimpered. She buried her face further into Troy's chest and gripped tightly to him.

"I know baby. If I had a choice, I would pick you in a heartbeat. But I have to practice. I'm sorry. But I promise, you ask for me and I will be over here immediately." Troy asked.

"Okay." Gabriella said in a small voice. Troy kissed her forehead. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She hid her face in his neck. Holding her tightly, he walked into the locker room.

When Troy and Gabi came out of the locker room, Jack told Troy he needed to warm up. Jack was sitting on the bleachers. Troy walked over to him with Gabi in his arms.

"Remember, you need me, just tell my dad. K?" Gabriella nodded. He kissed her nose and set her on his dads lap. Instead of going to the court like everyone expected, he ran back into the locker room, coming out with his sweatshirt.

"Here baby. Put this on. Maybe it will help." Troy said and helped her put it on. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied quietly.

As Troy jogged off, Gabriella leaned back into the man that has been like a father to her for as long as she can remember.

"Alright gays, take 5." Jack called out. Troy jogged over as Gabi turned on Jack's lap, ready to go back to Troy. Once Troy reached her, he picked her up from under the arms as you would do to a little kid. Her legs would around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"How are you holding up?" Troy asked her.

"As best I can." Gabi told him softly.

"Only a little while longer, k?" He told her. She nodded. Troy have her back to jack and went back to practice.

There was about 20 more minutes of practice. Gabi has fallen asleep on Jack. Suddenly, Gabriella whined in her sleep.

_Gabriella's POV_

"_Mami? Papi?" What the…? She was in a car, in the backseat. It was night time. Her parents were in the front seats. Her father was singing the song playing on the radio to her mother. Her mom was pregnant. She looked about 6 months._

"_Carlos!" Her mother suddenly screamed._

_Both Gabriella and Carlos turned their heads and saw blinding headlights heading for his side._

"_I love you both!" Carlos quickly said. The next thing Gabriella knew, they heard a crash and shattered glass, and everything was dark._

_End Gabriella's POV_

Gabriella woke with a small scream and started crying.

"Troy!" She sobbed.

They were in the middle of a game and Troy was about to shoot for a basket when he heard Gabriella scream and sob his name. He dropped the ball and ran over to her, taking her from Jack.

"Sh… I'm right here. You're okay." Seeing as she was not calming, Troy started singing to her.

_DJ Sammy- We're in heaven__**(video in profile)**_

_Oh, thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_Keep me coming back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_For the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

The team watched in amazement. It was easy to see the love Troy had for Gabriella.

Troy felt her breath even out. She had fallen asleep.

"Sleep tight baby girl." Troy whispered and kissed her forehead. Troy held on to her, not wanting to let go. She looked so scared. He hated to see her like that.

Jack saw his son hesitating to leave. It was obvious he didn't want to leave her.

"Troy. It's okay. You're done for the day. Go shower up." Jack told him. Relief filled Troy's face.

"Can you take her for a moment? Just while I go shower and change?" Troy asked his father.

"Sure." Troy handed Gabriella over to his father, careful not to wake her.

5 minutes later, Gabriella stirred, feeling she was not in the arms of hr boyfriend.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella cried softly.

"He went to shower and change. He will be out in a minute. Hang in there, sweetie." Jack soothed.

"I want Troy." She sobbed quietly.

"Chad! Go tell Troy to hurry up." Jack demanded.

"Troy! Hurry up. Gabster woke up." Chad called into the locker room. Before he closed the door, he heard scurrying and a load bang. Ten seconds later, Troy jobbed out and over to Gabi, slightly breathing hard.

"Oh, baby. Come here. You're okay. You're safe with me." Troy said lifting her up into his arms. "I love you." As he said those 3 words, she seemed to calm and the tears started subsiding.

"Troy. Take Gabriella home. I will sign you guys out. And I will go get the work you missed. Gabriella shouldn't be here in the state she is in right now. K?" Jack told his son. Troy knew not to argue with him. Besides, he agreed himself.

Troy and Gabriella were at Gabriella's house sitting in the hammock in her back yard. They were eating chocolate covered strawberries, something Gabriella had come to crave. At least it wasn't something disgusting like most pregnant women.

Troy made a move to get up and go to the bathroom but Gabriella clung to him.

"No! Don't leave! I can't lose you." She cried in a scared tone, tears streaming down her face.

'How could I be so stupid?" Troy thought as he held whispering that he wasn't going anywhere.

"How could I be so stupid?" Troy said his thought out loud once Gabriella was calmed. "I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. You're scared to lose me like your mom lost your dad." Gabriella's grip tightened and she tried to snuggle further into his embrace.

"I had a dream during your practice. I was in the car with my parents. They were so ha-happy. And then… the- the car. It ca-came out of no-nowhere." Gabriella explained softly.

Maria Montez had been five months pregnant when she and Carlos Montez, her husband, were in an accident. They were hit by a drunk driver on the driver's side of the car; where Carlos was sitting. Carlos died. Maria fortunately came out with a few cuts and bruises. Gabriella remained unharmed in her mother's tummy. Gabriella was scared this would happen to them. And that is why she is so emotionally attached to Troy during this pregnancy.

Gabriella Montez: has never met her biological father, has never experienced those father-daughter moments, is scared that it would happen to her son/daughter, is scared to go through the heart break her mom suffered. And Gabriella Montez was scared to lose Troy.

"What do you want?" Gabriella suddenly said. They were cuddling in Gabi's room watching a movie.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused.

"Girls or boys?" She clarified.

"I've always wanted to have a girl. They could be daddy's little girls and my princesses. But boys would be nice too. I'd be scared though. If they played basketball, I don't want to be like my father is. He puts so much pressure on me. I don't want to be like that to them." Troy said.

"Troy…" Gabriella started. "You aren't your father. You may be like him in some ways, but not all. You are going to be an amazing father, whether they are girls or boys or one of each. You know what it is like when your father puts pressure on you. And for that reason, I don't think you will do that to your son(s); or even your daughter(s). If you do, I will let you know. I promise." Gabriella said in a soothing tone. Troy was surprised when she said this. It was the most she has said all day.

"Thank you. I love you so much." Troy said.

"I love you too Troy. And thank _you_." She replied.

"Why are you thanking me?" Troy asked confused.

"For today. I know I have probably been a pain. So thanks for putting up with me, calming me down and making me feel safe." Gabriella told Troy and reached up to kiss him.

"You were in no way a pain. I didn't have to put up with you. I calmed you down because I don't like to see you scared or upset or anything like that. And because I love you. So, so much." Troy sincerely told her. Gabriella tried to hold back tears but they came anyways.

"Damn hormones." She muttered.


	11. Very important authors note

Hello Everyone. I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in 2 months. You could say I've had a rough 3 months. I have a mysterious illness and I'm undergoing test after test to figure out what it is. Then there is school. I'm starting high school this year so I needed to adjust. I'm happy to say that I'm doing well in school. But still, that's no excuse.

I am writing the next chapter right now for both **Mistake Gone Good** and **Young Newlyweds**. I've decided to end **Pretend or not so Pretend**. I am willing to sell it if anyone wants to continue it. You can start over, continue from where I left off, or change some things. I don't care but I want it in good hands.

The rest of the stories are on hold or a will randomly post a new chapter if I have time.

I'm thinking of starting a new story. I'm not sure what I will call it but it picks up from after Troy surprises Gabriella at Stanford in HSM3. It will about the rest of senior year and then college. I will post the first chapter after I finish it and see if anyone wants me to continue it.

Again I am so sorry! Forgive me please.

-Nicole


	12. Not a chapter, AN

This is going to be some upsetting new for those of you who like my stories… I'm not continuing them. I'm sorry! But let me explain before you kill me!

School is kicking my ass right now. I'm a girl who usually gets 90's and I have two low 80's right now. And I have wanted to go to Stanford University since… forever. I can't remember a time I haven't wanted to go. And with my grades right now… I won't get in.

So, why is school kicking my ass? That answer would be cheerleading. I have cheerleading practice 7 days a week. Monday through Friday after school, I have practice 3:30-5:30. I don't get home till 6:30 and then I eat, do homework and go to bed. On Wednesdays, I don't get home till 8. Saturday I have 3 hour practice but then after, I make time for friends. I know some of you may say that, that time could be used for writing, but I never see my friends anymore and I'm not going to cut them out of my life, I need them. I only hang out with my friends once a week. Sundays, from 9 am to 6 pm I am not home. And when I get home I eat dinner, do homework, and go to bed. But this week is the last week I will get home at 6. Usually I am gone from 9 am-12 pm. I eat lunch, and do my homework from 12-3. At 3 pm, I have an hour to shower and get ready. Leave at 4, practice 5-8. Get home at 9. I am on two cheerleading teams, one of them practices on Sunday which is my all-star team. My high school team practices Monday through Saturday. Competitions from both teams start in January and it will get even crazier. Sorry if I bored you with my life schedule but I thought you should know what my schedule is like so you would understand the situation I am in.

Maybe next summer I will write some short stories or one shot. But I simply don't have time to write. I barely have time to read.

So what will I do with my stories? I am selling them. Private message me or post reviews letting me know which story you will like. Then I will read a few chapters from one of your stories to see if you would be the right person for it. Please, if you want any of them, let me know. A lot of people like my stories, though I don't know why because I personally don't think I'm a good writer, and they want them to continue.

I'm very sorry I can't continue them. But I will do my best to make sure they are in good hands.

Nicole


End file.
